Werewolves and Hunters
by The Little Triforce
Summary: In a world full of supernatural creatures like werewolves and vampires, Ludwig has had a somewhat terrible childhood especially since he was turned into a werewolf at two. After transferring High schools, things may finally start taking a turn for the better but when your being bullied by werewolf hunters and ones your long lost brother, things can be pretty tough.


_**A/N: Hey guys TheLittletriforce here! Anyways this is my new story that i'm working on! Hope you guys enjoy this! Just a little warning before hand if you can't handle harsh acts of bullying and cursing etc then please don't read! There is a reason why this is rated M! Anyways hope you guys enjoy this Chapter and don't forget to rate and review! Also remember every review may/can help me to write faster! ^w^ Anyways enjoy! Also Happy new years! ^W^**_

It's not every so often that you find things that you don't expect. Half the time, bad things happen to those who are good. In this case it happened to a certain family on a certain night, that unbeknownst to them, would change their fate forever.

**Ludwig P.O.V**

It was a dark and stormy night when it happened…when I was bitten... I was with my brother in our room that we shared shaking because of the deadly storm. I was crying because at the age of 3 you are 100% most likely afraid of lightning. It didn't help that my brother, Gilbert was also scared and crying in his bed a few feet away from mines. As another thunder clapped outside we both screamed frightened, not being able to handle it anymore I asked my brother," c-can I climb in bed with you?" knowing that if I did that we would feel better. We were always better together during thunder storms. He nodded saying," Of course! T-That's if you can handle the awesome me!" A few seconds later we both cried out in fear as a loud thunder sounded outside. I whimpered," I-I'm coming." I got out of bed and walked over towards by brother's bed on the opposite side of the room but as I was halfway there, a big animal broke through the window with a growl, and stared at me. When the animal jumped me and Gilbert both screamed for Vati, as he bit me on my forearm, deeply. When Vati charged into our room and shot the thing with his gun and the thing fell to the side dead. I cried loudly in pain holding my bleeding arm that had a deep bite on it from the dog-like animal and he picked me up rushing me towards the bathroom to clean it, with Gilbert trailing behind us in hopes that I would be okay. As he cleaned my wound, Vati noticed that something was wrong with me; my eyes were starting to look a bit animalistic, when it hit him. The dog-like animal that had bit me was a werewolf… He turned to Gilbert telling him to pack all his things which Gilbert listened to. After Vati laid me down in bed in the guest room and locked the door.

**Vati's P.O.V**

Dammit... I was too late...Ludwig was bit by werewolf... I need to protect Gilbert, but that would mean I would have to give him up… After telling Gilbert to pack all his belongings and he left to do so, I pout Ludwig down in the guest room which, had no windows thankfully. As Gilbert came out with his bags he asked me," Vati is Luddy okay?" I looked at him answering briefly," He'll be fine." I grabbed his bags and him and quickly walked to the car, putting Gilbert in his bags in before driving towards the farthest orphanage. When we arrived Gilbert asked me," Vati what are we doing here?" After that I grabbed his bags and him and went to the office their filled all the necessary paperwork and put Gilbert down.. Not having the guts to tell him anything else I bade him goodbye before I started to walk away when I heard him crying," Vati why are you leaving me? Vati come back! Vati please! What did I do wrong!" he ended up screaming, tears in his eyes. I turned back slightly to see him crying and struggling against the person in charge to get back to me. As our eyes met, I looked at him and told him these last words," I'm sorry Gilbert.." and with that I left a crying and screaming Gilbert to the orphanage and drove back to the house. When I went to check on Ludwig, my darkest fears were correct, he had changed into a werewolf during my absence and had wrecked everything in the room as he lay in the middle of all it tired and in human form once again. I took him up and wrapped him in a blanket and cradled him close as I sat in a chair when I heard him whimper, "Gilbert..." and with that I started crying worrying about him and Gilbert and why did this have to happen to us. After that incident I got involved with the supernatural council which I never really knew about until now, being a veterinarian helped considering that many of the wolves in our community got injured due to the hunters and with that I became actively involved in the werewolf council and I even adopted a girl, who fell into the same predicament as Ludwig. Her name Is Elizaveta or Eliza for short and she was 2 years older than Ludwig which at the time was now 4 considering a year had passed after the terrible accident. And though I gave Gilbert away, I still kept up to date with his comings and goings and I was happy to find out he got adopted my an Edelstein, until I found out that he was one of the evil hunters that loved nothing but chaos, and sadly he was my boss..

_**-12 years later-**_

**Ludwig P.O.V**

I woke when Eliza shook me awake telling me to get ready for school. I woke up slowly rubbing my eyes of any remaining sleep that lingered there. Then I got dressed for my new school that I recently transferred too after a big issue at my old school, which I didn't like to think about. I got dressed and ate and got everything together and sat in the car next to Eliza as Vati drove us to school. I stared out the window bored and obviously not wanting to talk, when Eliza nudged me and I looked at her when she told me, "everything will be all right, nothing bad is going to happen." I gave her a slight smile before turning back to the world rushing by us as we drove to my new school. When we finally arrived, Vati turned towards us and with a light smile because he was worried for me told us," Be safe and don't talk to strangers." With Eliza jokingly telling Vati back," Vati everyone at school is a stranger." before we exited the car. When I exited I looked around and prayed that nothing bad would happen and I slowly trudged to school, staying quiet though many of the kids in front of us were in groups with their friends, but transferring in junior year made things even worse for me, even more so considering I skipped a grade. At the front of the school were 3 teens and instantly I had a bad feeling about this. The first had somewhat long blonde hair and was dressed in slacks and the schools long sleeved white shirt and was flirting with any girl that looked his way, with a French accent. The other wore a soccer jersey and was talking to the punk albino guy with some piercings on the other side with red eyes. When the French guy looked my way I already could tell this was going to be bad especially when I felt his arm around my shoulder," Bonjour newbie. ~" I tried to get away but the dudes grip was extremely strong," Your new here what's your name?" I gulped and answered a quick," L-Ludwig." before looking down again. The French guy smirked even wider," well Mr. Nazi you're going to be me, Francis, Antonio and Gilbert's punching bag", he stated with a laugh introducing me to himself and the other two there. The Spanish one, Antonio seemed too lost to keep up and just seemed to understand that I was their new play toy. Whereas the albino punk named Gilbert stared at me as if he was trying to remember something. When suddenly I felt a pain in my stomach and saw that the French dude name Francis was punching me there," You paying attention Nazi? ~" I nodded quietly, and when Francis retracted his hand I fell to the ground, holding my stomach. Francis seemed to enjoy the sight," That's what's going to happen every time you don't listen to what we're saying", and thankful the bell rung signaling to go to class and with that Francis turned and told me over his shoulder," See you later Nazi! ~" I picked up my stuff and went to class which sadly Gilbert was in, and sitting behind me, and just when I thought things couldn't get worse I found out that I had him for every single one of my classes except for my 5th which was P.E and consisted of the trio.. Great I thought, off to a great start already... After we ran the customary 10 laps it was time to hit the showers and get ready for 6th but of course, those 3 were causing chaos, with Antonio running around and stealing people's clothes and hiding them, with Francis doing the same and stealing peoples towels and with Gilbert cracking them at the other kids. I of course still had my towel on my waist and had decided to shower in the corner away from everything but just when I thought I was clear the trio came into the showers, in search of more prey. When they saw me they cornered me and I tightened my grip on my towel in hopes they would not take it, because being gay and liking Gilbert is pretty frustrating especially when he's naked in front of you, and Gilbert eventually put my head in an arm lock and noticed my tight grip," why you holding onto your towel so tightly? Were all friends here. ~" Unknowingly I released my grip which gave Antonio a chance to grab it and make off with it somewhere. I stood there for a couple of seconds blushing and trying to cover myself while the remaining two made fun of me for it. "Aaaw look Gilbert! He's embarrassed!" Francis told Gilbert. Gilbert of course who was too busy trying to check me out grunted in agreement when I decided to just leave, which I did but it leaded up to Gilbert wolf whistling at me and that earned him a smack from the French man. Ads I got back to the changing area and reached my bag I noticed that Antonio had taken and hid my clothes, great I thought. Such a nice way to start school... As I grabbed my phone, I went to a dark corner in the room where no one could find me and called Eliza." Eliza?" "Yeah? What's wrong?" her voice seemed extremely worried, obviously knowing that I didn't call just for the fun of it. "Someone took my clothes in p.e..." She gulped, "Okay, I'm on my way..." When she stopped and sighed," I found your clothes but your boxers are missing and I'm almost there." I replied with a quiet,"okay..." and hanged up deciding to hug my legs closely, as I heard the terrible trio walk off, with Francis complaining about Gilbert checking me out. I stayed there for a while before I heard the door open and heard Eliza calling my name," Luddy?" I answered "over here." And she quickly came and handed me my clothes as I got up and slowly got dressed, with Eliza apologizing for not being able to find my boxers. As I got dressed in the awkward silence, Eliza finally decided to speak," It was those three wasn't it? Obviously not in the mood to talk I nodded, and finished with grabbing my bag and I was soon surprised to find Eliza hugging me. But I soon hugged back with a soft whimper as she stroked my back in a sisterly manner," it's okay. If you want I can talk to them to get you to stop? "I nodded obviously liking that idea," and you could skip 6th and go for a run." She ended with a smile knowing that I liked to run. I looked at her, breaking the hug and nodded, with a slight smile and with that I told her bye and broke out into a run, heading for the woods.

**Gilbert P.O.V**

This day started off fucking boring. Especially since Francis found a new gopher. What was even weirder was how he looked even familiar. Anyways after finding out from Francis that he was gay, pretty obvious especially when you asked the popular kids since they knew of it and often made fun of him for that. Thinking to myself I figured out that's was probably why he didn't talk much. Anyways after the AMAZING look I saw on him from the showers I felt bad that Antonio had taken and hidden his clothes. I also felt bad that Francis saw him as a target especially since he knew I was into Blondes. But Francis was just a fuckbuddy or a "booty call". But Francis thinks we have something more. After we left I noticed he wasn't in our 6th period, lucky me having him for all our classes! But when after school came rolling around and I was leaving with my hand wrapped around Francis's waist I saw Ludwig again. He seemed to be looking for his sister but before I could do anything Francis went towards him with a smirk. "Hey Nazi boy, I heard your boxers made it to Facebook, Instagram and tumblr!" Ludwig seemed confused," W-what do you mean?" Francis smirk grew and he took out his phone to show the picture of Ludwig's boxers flying on the flag pole. The little cutie blushed and shrank a bit before Francis grabbed him and pushed him against the wall," Listen here you Nazi, you will do what me and my friends say or I will make your life here a living fucking hell!" he said growling. Ludwig seemed to panic,"B-But!-"But before he could finish Francis punched him in the jaw and it left a mark. Francis then turned to me," hey help me put the Nazi brat in the garbage!" Feeling bad I went over and took the boy, who weighed nothing, man this kid needs to eat more, and dumped him in the trash. Francis was then laughing as he saw Ludwig's sad face and soon dragged me off before I could apologize or even help him out. We left and I couldn't help out the poor thing as we left him stuck in the garbage.

_**A/N: Well here it is! Hope you guys enjoyed! Remember reviews are appreciated because not only could they encourage me to write more but it will help me to improve my writing! Anyways thanks for reading! Don't forget to Rate and Review and TheLittleTriforce out!**_


End file.
